Forum:2018-10-22 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Many editors make long wikis. ---- Tea for her, coffee for him. Nice touch. Trelawney is still hard at work on her campaign of keeping Gil distracted. It'd be nice if he invited her to work on freeing Mechanicsburg. ➤ But my big question is whether the shark men of doom are just comic relief, or an important plot development, e.g., as teammates of Mr. Eyeball. And whether they can breathe air. Bkharvey (talk) 04:22, October 22, 2018 (UTC) : Prediction: We never even see the guy/gal, and they get disposed of off-screen. And with the Mechanicsburg Mirror, it was noted at one point that the shrine Gil mentions was dedicated to a "Battle Goddess". Pretty good chance that was the local Queen, though who knows what happened to her. --Geoduck42 (talk) 04:51, October 22, 2018 (UTC) :: Good catch about the battle goddess. We know from the example of Skifander that the immortal queens can die in battle, so I'm not too worried about what happened to her. I'm wondering whether Trelawney's diversion of Gil into thinking about the Mirrors might turn out to lead him to understanding more about time; we know from the Timeskip that the Mirrors interact with the passage of time (and, irl, from relativity that instantaneous motion would require some messing with time). It would be great if the resolution of this convoluted England subplot were that Agatha, Gil, and Trelawney all come together on understanding time, e.g., the multidimensional reality that Agatha explores turns out to be important to the functioning of the Mirrors. Bkharvey (talk) 14:03, October 22, 2018 (UTC) :: "When the first Heterodyne came to this place, there was only a small spring, sacred to the local Battle Goddess.", from -- William Ansley (talk) 04:36, October 23, 2018 (UTC) One of the cute sources of humor in GG is the occasional use by characters of quite recent idoms, such as Trelawney's "Or..." in the last panel. In my youth, let alone Victoria's youth, we would have said "Alternatively," without the long pause indicated by the ellipsis. Bkharvey (talk) 17:22, October 22, 2018 (UTC) "I doubt he repaired it--it's not his specialty." I hadn't really thought about that before. Not that I thought Tweedle repaired it; I just didn't think it through at all. (I guess Gil is smarter than I am.) I kind of assumed it was never broken, that whatever affected the other Mirrors didn't affect this one. (That's especially plausible if what broke the others was the Other (no pun intended, but I didn't recast the sentence to avoid it either). I know they stopped working long before the birth of Lucrezia, but we all seem to be assuming that she has access to time travel technology.) But another possibility that just struck me is that the Abbess is a hitherto undiscovered Spark specializing in Mirrorology. Is there a generally accepted wisdom on this subject? Bkharvey (talk) 17:36, October 22, 2018 (UTC) :The von Blitzengaard side of the gate is a Spark created , not a . It's as though they had tapped into the mirror network for the Mechancisburg mirror. --Fred1740 (talk) 17:46, October 22, 2018 (UTC) :: Yes, I think we've had that out. The question Gil is asking, and I'm continuing, is why the Mechanicsburg side of that transfer worked. How the Refuge of Storms device was created, and by whom, is a different, also interesting, question. Bkharvey (talk) 19:15, October 22, 2018 (UTC) :::To me, it implies the Refuge of Storms device was used to activate the Mechanicsburg mirror. Very likely a one way connection, they could only receive. --Fred1740 (talk) 21:33, October 22, 2018 (UTC) ::::Hmm. So, Tweedle, at the Refuge of Storms, uses that device to make a connection with the Mechanicsburg mirror? And then rides to Mechanicsburg the old-fashioned way, overland, to grab Agatha and carry her through the mirror? Maybe, but a couple of things make me doubt that idea. For one, the Abbess's left hand seemed to be operating a control on the mirror. Maybe it was just the on/off switch, but it sure felt as if the mirror was initiating the connection rather than passively accepting it. For another, the mirror network apparently had a way to address the desired destination via controls on the starting mirror. For the Refuge device to activate the Mechanicsburg mirror specifically, whoever built it (not Tweedle, Gil has to be right about that, but some von Blitzengaard Spark) has to have understood quite a lot about the mirrors' addressing system. Indeed, I'm having trouble imagining that the von B family has guarded, or reinvented, an understanding of the mirror technology that's beyond Albia's ability. It's hard enough imagining that the Abbesshood is a hereditary position that's been passing the secrets down ever since the beginning of the mirror network. I don't know, maybe your story is no more or less implausible than any story that leads to that mirror trip. Bkharvey (talk) 23:38, October 22, 2018 (UTC) ::::: He didn't ride overland, he flew there in that giant battle clank, which was launched from the Refuge of Storms. And that's at least one reason he didn't come via Mirror- the clank wouldn't fit through. --Geoduck42 (talk) 00:06, October 23, 2018 (UTC) ::::And don't forget that it was a Sturmvoraus prince that convinced the Heterodyne to build The Red Cathedral! May be he knew about the mirror, while the heterodyne didn't. He could have had access to the mirror during the cathedral's construction.Svesjo (talk) I am confused by the arms of the brekkie-bot. The lower left-hand quadrant of the first panel... And I won't worry about the Shark Men of Doom until the fishies outside do. -- SpareParts (talk) 04:25, October 23, 2018 (UTC) AAAWWWWW!! CA--UUUUUTE! The little Nautilus in the window is begging for scraps! Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:26, October 23, 2018 (UTC) So are the Shark Men of Doom a distraction arranged by Hippocrates Brunel to keep them off of his plot, arranged by Trelawney Thorpe to keep the busy, arranged by the queen, or just a natural attack? Argadi (talk) 16:25, October 23, 2018 (UTC) : Albia wouldn't have arranged them herself; she'd have told Trelawney to do it. I don't think Brunel is likely, either; he knows that the distraction of Gil is in good hands, and would, if anything, send Shark Men to attack Agatha. And actually I don't think it's Trelawney, either; she'd understand that this will be a very brief diversion, and her proposal about studying the Mirrors is a better bet for keeping Gil occupied. So I agree with Geoduck (up at the top of this page) that this will turn out not to be an important plot point. (Oh, speaking of betting, good luck to those of you in the US who've indulged.) Bkharvey (talk) 01:04, October 24, 2018 (UTC)